Principio y Fin
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Dudas de nuestro futuro... cuando estas viendo mi amor por ti. Yaoi, Mpreg, algo AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de CLAMP

Algo Au, Mpreg y Yaoi espero que les guste.

**Principio y Fin**

**II.**

Era una tarde soleada y en la tienda de la bruja de las dimensiones, se encontraban un grupo de personas, despidiéndose para regresar cada uno a su mundo.

Al parecer no había peligro. Watanuki sigue con vida gracias a la gente que lo aprecia, el sello de Sakura fue removido por que nuestro grupo venció a Fei Reed y el tiempo sigue su curso sin que fuera afectado. Kurogane regresara al Japón antiguo; Fye al destruirse Celes no tiene a donde volver; pero eso no es problema; pues todos sus amigos le han ofrecido que se valla con ellos, claro que el tiene que ir con Kurogane de quien depende su subsistencia

-Querido Fye-san quisiera que viniera con nosotros a Clow

-Sakura chan me encantaría ir con ustedes pero; no podría seguir vivo sin la sangre que me da Kuropon

-¿Iras por lo menos de visita alguna vez? por favor es que te voy a extrañar mucho

Kurogane emitió un gruñido de desaprobación y Syaoran tuvo que interferir para que la princesa no siguiera insistiendo.

-Princesa si Fye-san va con nosotros; arriesgaría su vida, además le tendría que pagar a Yuuko.

-Se que Fye-san necesita la sangre de Kuragane-san para subsistir y el lo va a cuidar pero yo los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos- decía la niña ya con lagrimas en su rostro.

-No llores Sakura chan, yo también te voy a extrañar ,pero ya veras que convenzo a Kurorin para que te visitemos

-…

Se despidieron todos entre lagrimas y abrazos deseándose suerte y siendo optimistas sobre el futuro; los niños fueron los primeros en regresar a su mundo dejando a Watanuki y a Mokona llorando por ellos .Kurogane y Fye se irían un día después ya que el ninja aún no se reponía de las heridas por la ultima batalla ; Yuuko les ofreció _amablemente_ que se hospedaran en la tienda -Fye le _ayudaría_ a Watanuki con los quehaceres y por si fuera poco , la bruja tenia la esperanza de ver un poco de yaoi- cuando los chicos se fueron el ex mago se le lanzo al ninja gimoteando, tratando de molestarlo

- Buaaaa Kuripapi ya no están nuestros niños, pensar que estaban tan pequeños y ahora ya son adultos que dejan nuestro nido buaaa

-Era raro que no estuvieras con tus tonterías mago loco –se quito a Fye de encima con un empujón y este cayo de sentón el cual sirvió de pretexto para que gritara mas fuerte.

-Buaaaaaaaaaa, Kuropapi me trata mal por que ya no están nuestros niños para defenderme.

-Cállate ya, no puede ser que sigas igual ¿no has madurado en este viaje?

El mago contesto con un mohín

-Si madurar es ser un amargado como tú… no quiero madurar

Y diciendo esto se metió corriendo a la tienda para escapar de las posible represalias del ninja; quien ni siquiera se molesto en seguirlo; ya que en el fondo prefería al Fye escandaloso y algo loco que al serio y triste que vio después de convertirlo en vampiro ,sabia que esa actitud solo era una mascara para cubrir el dolor que llevaba a cuestas el ex mago; la culpa por lo de su hermano ,el rey Ashura y por la perdida del propio brazo de Kurogane. Entro a la tienda pues tantas emociones lo habían cansado; claro que nunca lo reconocería, que extrañaría mucho a la princesa y al mocoso. Entro a su cuarto , se recostó para descansar un poco , en eso estaba cuando sintió que algo se subía por su pecho, abrió los ojos para descubrir a la bola blanca recostada encima de el; la tomo de las orejas para lanzarla lejos; pero ella lo detuvo diciendo

-Por favor Kurogane no me eches Fye esta ayudando a Watanuki, ellos no me hacen caso y yo tengo sueño

-¡Maldito bollo blanco y que crees que soy tu cama! ¡quítate de encima !

-No me voy Kuropon , me acostumbre a dormir contigo en el viaje y desde que llegamos; no me han dejado hacerlo por que estabas convaleciente- se soltó del agarre del ninja y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho

Kurogane ya no dijo nada y se recostó de nuevo para conciliar el sueño.

0000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en la cocina donde Fye y Watanuki preparaban la comida.

-Y dígame Fye san como lo convenció Yuuko para que _me ayudara_ le debe algo…o... Peor aun ¿lo amenazo? –el rubio rio alegre.

-No Watanuki; ella no me amenazo pero yo quería agradecer de alguna manera su hospitalidad.

-... no creo; Yuuko siempre busca un beneficio para si misma

-No digas eso Wata ¿te puedo llamar así?

-Si claro.

-Bueno te decía, no digas eso en el fondo ella solo quiere ayudar a los demás

-Si claro y yo soy el rey de Japón

-¿De verdad eres un rey? yo conocí a muchos pero no todos eran tan agradables como tu.

-No Fye san es sarcasmo

-Si claro; perdón estoy un poco distraído y no me percate de la broma

-¿Esta preocupado por Kurogane san?

-No. Se que el es fuerte y sus heridas ya están casi sanadas

-Entonces ¿por que esta preocupado? si puedo saber - el ex mago contesto con un suspiro

-Hay cosas de mi pasado que no puedo dejar atrás

El de ojos azules, cuando vio el semblante triste del ex mago decidió ya no preguntar; terminaron de hacer la comida en total silencio y llevaron todo al comedor para los demás. Fye fue a llamar a Kurogane pero al verlo dormido opto por no molestarlo, estaba a punto de irse pero el ninja con sus sentido tan alertas como siempre; escucho la puerta y llamo a Fye.

-¿Pasa algo Fye?

-Tranquilo Kuropon no grites que despertaras a Mokona, solo vengo para que vayas a comer.

-Si en un momento voy.

-Espera… mejor traigo la comida aquí para que no te levantes.

-No estoy moribundo, mago loco.

-Yo no dije que lo estuvieras; es solo que quiero estar un rato a solas contigo; desde que termino la batalla no hemos hablado y tenemos muchas cosas pendientes.

-Bien espero a que traigas la comida y hablamos.

Fye salió de la habitación dejando al ninja sumido en sus pensamientos; mientras Mokona solo fingía dormir para escuchar la conversación e intervenir si se salía fuera de control, pues conocía el carácter del ninja y a veces también el del ex mago. En eso estaban cuando oyeron la puerta que se abría y llegaba Fye con la comida en una mesita; el ninja trato de pararse, acomodando a la bola blanca para que no se despertara, pero Fye lo detuvo.

-Debes estar hambriento no has comido bien ¿puedes solo o te doy de comer en la boca?-dijo el mago con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Que gracioso Fye; dale las gracias a la bola de arroz que no puedo moverme, por que si no ya te hubiera golpeado por decir estupideces.

-¡Hay que carácter Kurorin yo solo quiero ayudarte y tu no lo agradeces!

-Ya tonto ¿y bien de que quieres hablar?

-Pues son muchas cosas Kurogane y no se por donde empezar

-... me llamas por mi nombre, es mala señal

-Si, pero en este caso hay que ponernos serios

-Bien pues déjate de rodeos y vamos al punto

-Bien como dijiste empezare por el principio ; todos regresaran a su mundo y tu también , por el lazo que nos une yo tengo que ir contigo eso se dio por hecho… sin preguntarte y yo no quiero ser una carga , que te sientas obligado a llevarme contigo .La verdad es que me siento incomodo… por que yo no he podido tomar la decisión de a donde me gustaría ir; se que no tengo donde regresar pero todavía tengo la esperanza de cumplir mi deseo de revivir a mi hermano… por eso no quiero atarme a ti y a tu mundo -el ninja lo miro con semblante serio y trato de confortarlo.

-No quiero que te sientas así no eres una carga para mi… pero si eres mi responsabilidad; me lo preguntaron cuando te quería salvar y lo acepte, no te pedí opinión y eso se que no me lo perdonaras… pero créeme lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo, por que eres importante para mi; sabes que no soy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos… eso no quiere decir que no los tenga; en este viaje llegue a apreciar a mis compañeros y tu eres uno de ellos , tu vida es valiosa para mi… ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio… -El rubio interrumpió al ninja, pues ya empezaba con eso de la culpa.

-Ya te he perdonado por convertirme en vampiro gracias a eso sobreviví, para liquidar cuentas pendientes con Ashura lo que me preocupa; es si me acostumbrare a tu mundo y lo mas importante ¿cuanto me soportaras tu?

-Grandísimo tonto hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y ya me he acostumbrado a ti. Incluso a tus estúpidos motes, no quiero decir que me gusten, pero así eres tú y así demuestras tu cercanía con las personas, y en cuanto a lo que dijiste de tu hermano… no quiero desilusionarte pero los muertos no regresan

El rubio agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus ojos que se estaban llenando de lagrimas, el ninja lo vio y lo tomo de la barbilla para levantarle la cara y mirarlo a los ojos

-Sabes que es verdad pero si tu quieres buscaremos la manera de hacerlo, así nos lleve toda la vida; ¿estas de acuerdo? ya no llores por favor –limpiando las lagrimas de Fye con los dedos

-Perdón Kuropon, ya me puse muy serio y no era mi intención –dijo el rubio, tratando de sonreír

El ninja se acomodo y acerco a Fye para abrazarlo

-Mago loco… ¿Quieres ir a mi mundo y vivir conmigo?

-Sip Kurorin si quiero ir, para vivir juntos-abrazo al ninja muy fuerte y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Kurogane pensaba que viviendo con el mago este podría llegar a perdonarlo por intervenir en su vida ,así podrían llegar a ser mas que amigos ,ya que el rubio le atraía bastante -aunque no lo demostrara-; solo tenia una duda ¿Fye sentía algo por el? o solo lo unía a el la necesidad de alimentarse .Quien lo diría el gran ninja Kurogane tenia miedo de ser rechazado por el rubio, sabia que este, había vivido mas tiempo que él; por lo tanto tenia mas _experiencia,_ lo que mas le molestaba es que probablemente el rubio… se habría enamorado antes ,peor aun ¿y si seguía enamorado? Las veces que el mago estaba deprimido o recluido en sus pensamientos seria por esto, el solo imaginar que esa era la causa, le dolía demasiado; cuantas veces por este motivo no permitió que la relación que tenia con Fye pasara de ser solo de compañerismo. Cuando estaban con los otros le ayudaba; así no pasaban mucho tiempo a solas, pero ahora estarían en su mundo y eso le aterraba, no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes para esconder sus sentimientos hacia el ex mago. Así que decidió, que en cuanto llegaran a su mundo dejaría a Fye al cuidado de la princesa Tomoyo en el palacio y el se iría a su casa; tampoco pensaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí , buscaría misiones que lo mantuvieran ocupado y lo mas lejos posible; así los únicos contactos que planeaba tener con el rubio serian ,las ocasiones en que este tuviera que alimentarse de su sangre… Ya no podía negarlo estaba enamorado del rubio.

Mientras Fye pensaba, que no seria tan malo ir al mundo del ninja; pues este le había prometido que le ayudaría a buscar como traer a su hermano a la vida ;claro que nunca le diría su otro deseo… no creía que el pelinegro se lo tomara bien; para eso buscaría la manera de cumplirlo, mientras tanto trataría de acoplarse al mundo de Kurogane; no le costaría trabajo pues era un persona adaptable y el pelinegro no le desagradaba nadita. Es verdad que seguía un poco molesto por que este se tomo atribuciones en su vida; pero esperaba perdonarlo algún día.

Los dos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que Mokona despertó y se comió la comida de Kurogane; quien la perseguía para estrangularla, pero su estado no permitió que alcanzara a la pequeña manjuu; quien salió corriendo a esconderse con Yuuko, mientras Fye trataba de calmar al ninja

00000000000000000000000000000

-¡Yuuko! ¡Yuuko escóndeme de Kuro-wan! esta furioso por que me comí su ración

-Solo a ti se te ocurre robarle a ese ninja cabeza dura –la bruja estaba muy divertida con la situación- te recomiendo que le pidas a Wata otra ración de comida para Kurogane y así evitas que te mate .

Pero de pronto Mokona se puso muy seria y dirigiéndose a Yuuko le dijo

-Yuuko ¿tu crees que ellos sean felices viviendo juntos?-la bruja la miro y sonrió de esa forma tan enigmática, que mostraba cuando sabia la respuesta a las preguntas.

-¿Te preocupa Fye?

-A decir verdad… el que me preocupa es Kurogane

-Eso si es raro -dijo Yuuko con una ceja arqueada

-Se que el parece una persona fría y sin sentimientos; pero no hay nada mas alejado de la realidad .Kurorin es sincero y aunque no lo demuestre, tiene un gran corazón y ha sufrido mucho desde pequeño; aun así se preocupa por las personas que quiere y las protege contra todo –decía la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojitos- y no quiero que nadie lo lastime.

-¿Y por que crees tu que alguien lo lastimaría?-ahora si la bruja estaba muy curiosa

-He estado escuchando la conversación que tuvieron Fye y el y tu sabes que los quiero a los dos pero… mientras en las palabras y acciones de Kurogane había una total sinceridad… en Fye note una sombra de duda y se que Kurogane siente algo mas que amistad por Fye, por eso te pregunto ¿como crees que termine todo?

La bruja de las dimensiones, sonrió un poco acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña manjuu.

-Tu sabes que no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable y esos dos están juntos por un fin, nosotros no podemos intervenir… a menos que alguno de ellos nos lo pida; pero no te preocupes tu amigo ninja sabrá como reaccionar, ante las adversidades… además dale un poco mas de crédito a Fye, el tomara la decisión que crea conveniente

-Yuuko ¿puedo ir con ellos?

-¿Por que con ellos? si con los niños no intentaste irte ¿Crees que Kurogane y Fye no saben cuidarse? ya son adultos y como ya te dije nosotros no podemos interferir en sus decisiones

-Por favooooor {rogaba la bola blanca-Yuuko déjame ir con ellos… prometo no interferir -al ver que no conseguía convencer a la bruja, apelo a su curiosidad- te conviene así te mantendré informada.

-Bien; creo que el que tu vayas con ellos también es inevitable… lo que tiene que ser será.

00000000000000000000000000000

Y llego el día que partirían a su mundo; el ninja no estaba muy convencido de que la bola blanca -como la llamaba- fuera con ellos, pero si Fye se sentía bien con ella… no se opondría.

Y así llegaron al Japón antiguo, en donde la princesa Tomoyo y su hermana la emperatriz los recibieron muy gustosas ,pues sabían que el viaje le sirvió al ninja para madurar y pensar en los demás antes que en si mismo .

Como había planeado el pelinegro; le pidió a la princesa hospedaje para Fye en el castillo; lo que casi desata una guerra por parte del rubio ;el ninja nunca lo había visto así de enojado, y por eso no tuvo mas remedio que llevarlo a un lugar donde no escucharan sus gritos, para tratar de negociar con el. Cosa un poco difícil ya que Fye estaba a punto de explotar y lo hizo

-¡Me dijiste que no seria una carga, por eso acepte venir contigo! ¡¿Y que haces tu? ¡En cuanto llegamos de quieres deshacer de mi!- gritaba furioso el mago; las pocas veces que el ninja lo había visto así pero, aunque usted no lo crea, el ninja estaba bastante tranquilo; intentando que el rubio se calmara para explicarle sus razones.

-Eso no es verdad… no quiero deshacerme de ti; solo pensé que estaría mas cómodo aquí. en el castillo… yo vendré para que te alimentes

-!Solo eso me faltaba! ¡No soy una mascota que dejas al cuidado de alguien mas!

-Yo no dije eso… y no pretendía que lo pensaras, con las misiones que me darán, no estaré mucho tiempo en casa y no quiero que te sientas solo; nunca fue mi intención ofenderte…. al contrario me sentiría feliz de que estés en mi casa

Eso pareció calmar un poco al de ojos azules, quien hablo más calmado.

-No voy a estar solo… por eso vino Mokona con nosotros -acariciando a la mencionada quien estaba muda de la impresión; al ver a Fye tan disgustado-y los pocos días que estés tu, quiero estar a tu lado… así cuando salgas en alguna misión… sabrás que alguien te espera en casa ,¿o no somos importantes para ti?

El ninja se asombro por esta pregunta y solo atino a abrazar a Fye (con Mokona incluida) acariciando la melena rubia

-Tu crees que si no fueras importante para mi ¿te habría arrebatado de los brazos de la muerte en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Crees que no me hubiera dolido tanto tu mirada de odio… por la decisión que tome? y mas aun ¿soportaría la presencia de este bollo blanco solo por verte feliz? -esto lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Fye, sin que se diera cuenta Mokona- ¿tu crees que harías todas esas cosas si no me importaras?

El mago sabia que estas no eran las únicas cosa que el ninja había hecho por él, un ejemplo de ello era que nunca cuestiono sus motivos, por las mentiras que dijo acerca de su participación en el viaje, el brazo que dio para salvarlo en Celes y muchas otras cosa mas.

-No era mi intención decirte; eso pero me dolió pensar que no me querías a tu lado, yo solo te tengo a ti y a Mokona… en cambio tu tienes a tus amigos aquí es tu mundo, es tu ambiente y sentí que me hacías a un lado… por que al fin, estas donde perteneces y yo salgo sobrando.

En todo el tiempo desde que abrazo a Fye el ninja no lo había soltado y seguía acariciando su cabello, por eso sintió el temblor del cuerpo del rubio, por el inminente sollozo; trato de calmarlo

-Shhh esta bien no llores… ¿si te cuento un secreto dejaras de llorar?- Eso pareció calmar al rubio

-Si te lo prometo –contesto con una tímida sonrisa

-Mi secreto es que puedo estar en el infierno… pero si tu estas a mi lado no me importa nada ni nadie… creo que es hora de decirte que eres la persona mas importante para mi y seria maravilloso pensar que me estarás esperando en nuestra casa; después de cada misión y… tu también bollo blanco-jalando un poco las orejas de la manjuu, sin hacerle daño este gesto hizo que Mokona gritara emocionada y saltara sobre el ninja.

-¡Kurorin es el mejor! -el ninja hacia esfuerzos por sacarse de encima a la bolita blanca.

-¡Cállate Manjuu! ¡Eres tan escandalosa!-gritaba el moreno.

El rubio estaba feliz, esa era su familia por ahora… una familia un poco rara… pero al fin y al cabo suya.

-Yo los quiero así de escandalosos, a los dos. Ahora llévanos a casa Kuropapi

Salieron a buscar a la princesa Tomoyo, para agradecerle su hospitalidad y despedirse de ella, antes de irse, el ninja pregunto si había alguna misión para el; no quería permanecer mucho tiempo inactivo pero Tomoyo le pidió que descansara unos días y que instalara a sus visitas ya después… lo pondría a trabajar.

Continuará.

Saluditos y espero que les guste un poco

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**II**.

Al llegar a la casa de Kurogane, el rubio corrió a la entrada, junto con Mokona, apresurando al ninja.

-¡Corre KuroPuu!-gritaba el rubio emocionado

La casa no era muy grande, pero si muy acogedora. La parte del frente tenia un camino de terracería y árboles pequeños alrededor, dentro tenia dos cuartos, divididos por el salón donde recibían a las visitas; una cocina, el dojo, donde entrenaba el ninja. Las habitaciones del los sirvientes en el fondo -que eran un matrimonio de ancianos quienes estaban muy contentos de que su señor hubiese regresado- En la parte trasera había un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras y un jardín con flores variadas. Kurogane les mostró toda la casa y los presento con los señores Hina; luego de eso los dejo en una de las habitaciones para que se instalaran; a Mokona le gusto la casa, por que le recordaba a la tienda de Yuuko, y al mago le pareció encantadora y mas por que por fin descansaría un poco de todas sus aventuras, al fin y al cabo ese seria su hogar.

Rápidamente se acostumbraron a vivir ahí y mas cuando el ninja, mando a construir un cuarto para que Fay lo usara como estudio, el ex mago, seguía molestando al moreno con sobrenombres, pero el ninja ya no lo perseguía para matarlo… encontró un forma mas fácil de desquitarse del rubio.

-Kuro wan wan, ¿esta misión no durara tanto como las otras? -decía con un puchero, el rubio

-Haré todo lo posible por terminar rápido… no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ver tu hermoso rostro -al mago se le subieron los colores al rostro y ya no dijo nada… si Kurogane encontró una buena forma de hacerlo callar. Mokona solo sonreía; le gustaba que sus amigos se llevaran mejor entre ellos.

0000000000000000000000000

Las misiones que tenia el moreno, si bien no eran muchas, algunas duraban hasta semanas, y Fay -aunque no lo dijera- lo extrañaba, mas cuando salía con esa mujer ninja llamada Souma, no es que le desagradara pero entre mas lejos de Kurogane estuviera… mejor; para su mala suerte esta era una de las ocasiones en que iban juntos esos dos.

Fay estaba tomando el té con Mokona, sobre unos cojines frente al estanque y en ese momento dejo salir un suspiro, lo que ocasiono que la manjuu, le cuestionara.

-¿Fay san extrañas a Kuropon?

-Mokona chan, siempre tan perceptiva.

-¡Es una de mis ciento ocho habilidades! no debes estar triste, dijo que no tardaría.

-No es el tiempo, lo que me preocupa es... -el rubio no termino la frase.

-Mokona entiende, es esa chica ninja la que te preocupa.

-… -Fay, agacho la cara para que la pequeña no viera su sonrojo al verse descubierto y la bolita blanca siguió hablando.

-No debes preocuparte; Kurorin la ve como una compañera solamente, él esta interesado en cierta personita, que tengo frente a mi, Fay la miro con ojos esperanzadores y pregunto.

-¿Tu crees Mokona?... el nunca, me vera de esa forma… solo me cuida por que se siente, responsable de mi… y yo no quiero ser una carga… por eso si es necesario… yo me alejare para que encuentre la felicidad… y forme una familia, se lo merece.

-Eso significaría tu muerte ¡no! ¡Yo no quiero que mueras!- la bolita blanca abrazo al mago.

-Se que tu entenderás, kurorin merece una familia y por eso tengo que dejarlo para que la busque.

En eso se oyó una voz, que provenía a sus espaldas.

-¿Para que busco?... lo que ya tengo -dijo el ninja, quien iba entrando.

-¡Kurorin! -grito la manjuu, lanzándose a los brazos del ninja.

-¿Me extrañaste bollo blanco? y tu Fay ¿no me saludas? ¿Acaso tú no me extrañaste?

-Claro que si, Kuropon -el mago se levanto y abrazo al ninja- ¡que rápido terminaste tu misión!

-La verdad deje que Souma terminara los trámites con el Señor Feudal, yo me adelante para estar con ustedes… ¡¿y que es esa estupidez que escuche? ¡¿Te iras? ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?

-No es eso… tu sabes que aquí estoy muy contento, pero tu debes encontrar a alguien para casarte… y yo lo entenderé.

-Mira… pensé que eras tonto pero no tanto, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta que yo ya encontré a esa persona?... y eres tu -el rubio se quedo boquiabierto; no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¡¿de verdad estaba diciendo Kurogane que él era su elegido? – ¿no dices nada?... perdón si te asuste… no era mi intención, no te preocupes si no correspondes mis sentimientos… nuestra amistad no acabara...-el ex mago no lo dejo continuar.

-No, no... Yo también te quiero, no sabría decirte desde cuando, solo se que te necesito a mi lado… para siempre, contigo me siento protegido -abrazándose al ninja escondió la cabeza entre el cuello de su moreno- me siento tan triste cuando te vas a tus misiones, y cuando regresas estoy tan contento… me siento completo.

Kurogane, bajo a Mokona para abrazar por la cintura a Fay con una mano y con la otra alzo el rostro del mago para darle un beso… que el de ojos ámbar acepto de inmediato, abriendo la boca para que Kurogane tuviera total acceso a ella. Bajo sus brazos para acariciar la espalda de su rubio, hasta su trasero apretándolo; lo que provoco un gemido de Fay; con mucho trabajo el ninja se separo del rubio, quien lo miro cuestionándolo.

-¿Que pasa Kuri papi?

-Lo siento Fay… es que acabo de llegar… después de cabalgar dos días seguidos ¿entiendes verdad?

-Es verdad, que tonto soy, descansa un poco aquí- recostándolo en los cojines- preparare la comida.

Fay, preparo la comida y llamo al ninja quien devoro los alimentos, mientras D. Flourite le preparaba el baño. Mokona acompañaba al ninja tomando sake o sea que a la hora que llego Fay -para avisarle que su baño estaba listo-, mokona ya estaba dormitando sobre uno de los almohadones. Los chicos la dejaran descansando.

00000000000000000000000000000

El baño era bastante grande; con banquitos para colocar las toallas y sentarse, la tina empotrada en el piso de madera , con escalones para sentarse y tan grande que cabía perfectamente Kurogane. El rubio lo esperaba con las cosa para el baño -toallas limpias y jabón-, al llegar el moreno dejo las cosa y ya salía… cuando lo detuvo el ninja.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Voy a prepararte la cama, para que descanses… amor.

-Después, ahora quiero que me acompañes a bañarme.

-Ha… hablas en serio… -el rubio no cabía de alegría ante la proposición.

-Claro ven…-le susurro al oído el ninja.

-S…si.

El moreno empezó a quitase la ropa; dándole la espalda al Fay, afortunadamente para el rubio si no vería que practícamele babeaba, pues nunca había visto al ninja desnudo y admiraba: su espalda ancha y musculosa, esas piernas firmes y torneadas y que decir de se trasero que parecía esculpido con cincel. Si definitivamente; el rubio apreciaba el espectáculo. El ninja giro la cabeza y alzando una ceja preguntó.

-¿Te piensas bañar con ropa?

-… -el ex mago seguía mudo por la impresión. Al ver que su compañero no se movía, giro para encararlo… grave error.

-¡Hay mi dios¡ -salto el rubio, por que al voltear Kurogane. Fay pudo admirar lo que a su ninja lo hacia ser hombre y solo atino a tartamudear- E... e…es enorme -señalando el miembro del ninja, quien se ruborizo y de inmediato; se cubrió con las manos.

-Tonto.

-Es que nunca había visto uno así.

-¡¿O sea que has visto muchos? - pregunto el ninja, algo molesto.

El mago se hizo el loco, para no contestar y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando ver poco a poco su piel pálida. Y ahora el que babeaba era el moreno, quien no se quedo quieto y ayudo al rubio a desvestirse, se acerco y pego su cuerpo al de Fay, quien al sentir el contacto tembló; el moreno sintió el movimiento y abrazo más a Fye, pues pensó que era por el frio. Lo Halo y lo llevo a la tina, donde se sentó y al rubio lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Enjabono el pecho de Fay, tardándose, pues pellizcaba los pezones de su pareja que gemía bajito; esté a su vez acariciaba los muslos del ninja y sus pantorrillas… cuando se canso, colgó los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y comenzó a besarlo. El ninja seguía enjabonando el cuerpo pálido, bajando por el abdomen de Fay llegando hasta el miembro erecto del rubio comenzó a masajearlo con delicadeza; mientras este mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Con un sonido gutural el rubio se vino en la mano del ninja, quien acerco la mano para lamer la semilla del rubio. Fay se giro y le quito el jabón a Kurogane y enjabonar ese cuerpo musculoso que lo volvía loco, después de lamer cada centímetro de piel morena, pasaba el jabón por ese lugar. El movimiento seguía; mientras el moreno acariciaba la espalda de su mago y apretaba sus nalgas, las abrió para meter uno de sus dedos. Eso le molesto un poco a Fay pero no dijo nada; Kurogane movía el dedo en círculos ,metiendo otro , para continuar con la tarea… de pronto ,el rubio retiro los dedos del ninja, quien se quedo esperando por la siguiente acción de su rubio, Fay lo miro y le dijo.

-Ya… con eso esta bien.

-¿Estas seguro? no quiero lastimarte.

-Si, pero me encanta que te preocupes por mi.

El moreno sonrió y alzo a Fay entre sus brazos para colocarlo en el escalón -donde hasta ese momento, estaba el mismo sentado-, el ex mago se acomodo y de inmediato abrió las piernas. Kurogane se acomodo entres ellas y comenzó a meter su pene, en el rubio quien suspiraba quedito. De un solo movimiento el mismo Fay se auto penetro de una sola estocada; consiguiendo que ambos gritaran, Fay empezó a mover las caderas , indicándole con esto a Kurogane que se moviera también, el ninja no tardo en obedecer y las embestidas no se hicieron esperar; junto con los gemidos y gritos de Fye.

-...T... te amo.

-Y yo a ti… mago tonto.

El mago sintió el orgasmo llegar y con esto las paredes de su ano se contrajeron provocando que el ninja llegara al orgasmo también. Los dos se quedaron sentados en los escalones del baño y el rubio solo se dejaba bañar por Kurogane, quien lo saco y lo sentó en los banco para secarlo.

-Kuropapi ¿ahora que somos tu y yo?

-Yo soy un ninja y tu un vampiro/mago o eso creo.

-Gracioso me refiero a nuestra relación ¿ahora que somos?

-Pues yo creo que somos pareja…. oye pero te escuchas muy agitado; quieres comer- acercando su cuello a Fay, quien mordió con gusto el manjar que su moreno le ofrecía, con la diferencia que ahora al terminar de beber lamió y beso la herida del ninja ,al sentir satisfecho a Fay; el ninja hablo.

-Ahora a descansar… vamos a la cama, pero que...- el cargar a Fay para llevarlo a la cama noto que cierta parte de la anatomía de su rubio; estaba mas que despierta. Sonriendo con suficiencia pregunto a su rubio.

-¿Fay quieres que sigamos?

-Si, si, si, pero no me veas así, si estoy como estoy es por tu culpa… ¡por tener ese cuerpo de infarto! además tus manos enjabonándome y secándome no ayudan en nada- el ninja comenzó a reír dejando impactado al rubio.

-Nunca nadie; me había acusado de eso antes.

El moreno lo llevo a su cama donde lo deposito con cuidado, empezó a besar su piel, y los suspiros de Fay no se hicieron esperar, recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, pellizcando las piernas de su amante, beso el cuellos del ex mago dejando marcas a su paso; llego a la clavícula la que mordió y de ahí paso a los pezones jugando con uno, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con cuidado, mientras al otro lo delineaba con sus dedos y de ves en cuando lo pellizcaba. Cuando los dos estuvieron erguidos, bajo por el abdomen ,metiendo y sacando la lengua de el ombligo del rubio, llego a la entrepierna rubia pasando un dedo por ella solo como un roce, al ver la desesperación de su rubio cambio totalmente las posiciones; quedando su boca sobre el miembro de Fay y la boca de este debajo de su pene en un perfecto sesenta y nueve. Los dos engulleron el miembro del otro en el mismo momento; pero sus bocas estaban ocupadas, por eso sus gritos de placer no salieron. La felación iba de prisa, el primero en liberar su semilla fue el rubio y enseguida el ninja. Se recostaron en la cama tratando de nivelar sus respiraciones, cosa que no consiguió el moreno, por que sintió como Fye se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre el.

-¡Kuropapi, yo quiero que me tomes de nuevo¡

-Quien lo diría… eres bastante apasionado.

-¿Y que pensabas? después de esperarte tanto tiempo a que te decidieras.

-Ya, ya, no es para que te enojes.

Sin esperar un momento, Fay tomo el pene de su amante y lo coloco en su entrada .El moreno trato de detenerlo

-¡Espera! no quieres que te prepare.

-No.

Y siguió metiendo el miembro de su moreno, consiguiéndolo y con un movimiento los dos quedaron totalmente compenetrados como dos piezas perfectas de rompecabezas. El rubio comenzó a cabalgar a Kurogane que gemía, cada vez más.

-Ah… así, así hermoso muévete mas, que rico estas tan apretadito amor -el pelinegro gemía bajo el rubio; que contento cabalgaba a su ninja.

-Mi ninja eres solo mió… mió…

Kurogane tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas. El moreno se corrió dentro de Fay, con un grito y el rubio, le siguió corriéndose en los vientres de ambos. El ninja abrazo a su ex mago y lo tapo con las sabanas, quedándose dormidos de inmediato.

000000000000000000000000

Mokona que estaba en el pasillo; fue hasta el patio y se comunico con Yuuko para contarle las buenas nuevas.

-Mokona, hace mucho que no me llamabas ¿que pasa?

-Quiero contarte una noticia que me hizo feliz. Fay y Kurogane… ya son pareja.

-¡Por fin! ese ninja si que es lento, pero dime te noto preocupada ¿que sucede?

-Tú crees que Fay deje esas locas ideas de despertar a su hermano.

-No lo se, al fin todo es inevitable, tal vez el ninja sea suficiente motivo para convencer al mago.

-Eso espero

000000000000000000000000000

Ahora que habían aclarado las cosas entre ellos ,la convivencia, era mejor y Mokona ayudaba; acompañando al mago cuando Kurogane, salía a misiones. Fay acostumbraba, esperarlo, en la puerta cuando sabia que el día de regreso se acercaba, pero en su ultimo viaje el ninja no encontró a su rubio esperándolo, busco por toda la casa y no lo encontró y tampoco a la manjuu; por fin llego a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta encontró a su rubio acostado con Mokona cuidándolo, se acerco a ellos de inmediato y le pregunto a la bola blanca que pasaba.

-Es que Fye san se desmayo cuando te esperaba en la entrada; la Señora Hina, lo vio y lo trajimos a descansar… no ha despertado desde entonces.

- Tal vez sea, que no se ha alimentado.

En eso estaban cuando el mago despertó, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que su ninja ya estaba en casa. Trato de levantarse, pero Kurogane lo evito.

-No. debes descansar.

-Estoy bien…. fue solo fue un desmayo, y yo se la causa -sonrió tiernamente.

-Si yo también; es por que no te has alimentado, no se por que si te deje reservas; eres un descuidado, debes cuidarte si no lo haces por ti hazlo por nosotros -decía el pelinegro muy enojado.

-No me regañes - decía angustiado el mago.

-Ya, no llores –lo consoló-entiende me preocupo por ti y si no te cuidas no podré ir a las misiones… sin la angustia de que te encuentre mal y Mokona no puede contigo; la Señora Hina y su esposo ya son ancianos, si no te cuidas tendré que buscar una persona que lo haga por ti, ¿quieres eso?

-¡Yo no necesito una niñera! y no estoy enfermo… ¡estoy embarazado!-contesto molesto el rubio.

El moreno lo vio y algo desconcertado, le dijo.

-No necesitas mentir para que no traiga una niñera.

-No miento, no me crees-

Y otra vez el enojo, viendo su reacción Kurogane se dio cuenta, que su rubio no mentía, llegando a entender que tendría un hijo, hizo lo impensable… se desmayo, ahora Fye gritaba mas fuerte y la manjuu, no sabia a quien ayudar al moreno tirado en el suelo o al rubio que le gritaba desde en la cama. Salió al estanque tomo un sorbo y se metió corriendo escupiendo en la cara del ninja el agua, quien despertó y la persiguió por todo el cuarto… ella solo se defendía.

-¡De algún modo tenia que despertarte Kuropon!

Fay dejo de gritar, para reírse de su extraña familia. Llamo al ninja para que se sentara con él.

-Dime Kuropapi, ¿que piensas de la noticia que te acabo de dar?

-Pues que la relación que tenemos… no puede seguir así -dijo muy serio el pelinegro. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Fay.

-¡Me vas a dejar! –Y los lagrimones bajaron por las mejillas del mago-…no puedo ser, ahora que te necesito mas, me abandonas pero no te culpo…

-Fye cállate ya, te decía que no podemos seguir así por que mi hijo no nacerá sin que sus padres estén casados… mago te quieres casar conmigo.

-¡Si!- grito emocionado, lanzándose a los brazos de su ninja. La manjuu se les unió al festejo saltando a la cabeza del ninja, y… otra vez corrían por todo el cuarto, Fye acaricio su vientre plano.

-Hay bebé, espero que te acostumbres a las locuras de tu papa y tu tía -los mencionados, lo miraron y corrieron a llenarlo de mimos, el moreno se separo diciendo.

-Me daré un baño y luego iré al palacio, para avisarle a Tomoyo Hime y a la emperatriz; que el sábado será la boda.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntaba Fye.

-Yo creo que esta bien, y no es muy rápido.

-Voy contigo.

-No; tú te quedas.

-¿No me quieres llevar? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? -y de nuevo el llanto, Kurogane lo observo y negó.

-No te creo.

-… Por lo menos soy bueno actuando –decía irónico Fay.

- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!… pero… gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo y ahora mi futuro esposo ¿me esperaras?

-Si amor.

Con esa promesa el rubio se quedo esperando. Y Kurogane rompió record terminado todos sus endientes a tiempo.

Continuara

Agradeciendo a: Natheril –por cierto Renacer ya termino y solo esta Espejismo-, HASSEN –gracias por gastar tu crédito jejeje-, MikoChanXxX y a todos los lectores anónimos.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo algunas notas, Fay será Yue como en el manga y se intercalra el verdadero nombre de Kurogane.

**3. Escudo**

Ese sábado, la boda se llevo a cabo. Los invitados fueron Tomoyo Hime, quien estaba emocionada, por el heredero de su amigo y súbdito. Yuuko y Watanuki, estuvieron presentes gracias a Mokona quien charlaba con su hermana la manjuu negra .A Kurogane se le veía sonriente… pero él que estaba emocionado y lo demostraba en todo momento era el ex mago, que andaba de aquí para allá conversando con los invitados, y no paso desapercibido para la Bruja de las Dimensiones, quien llamo a su ayudante blanca

-Mokona, esto es bueno ¿no te parece?

-Si; ahora Fay tiene más motivos para quedarse aquí y no seguir con sus ideas.

-Ya lo creo.

00000000000000000000000000000

La noche de bodas, contrario a lo que pensaba Kurogane, fue bastante movida, pues el libido de su esposo, estaba mas alto que nunca -ventajas del embarazo-, en ese momento su rubio pedía mas velocidad.

-¡Más, más rápido Kuropapi!

-¿No lastimare al bebe Fay?-el moreno no estaba muy convencido lo que menos quería era hacerles daño a sus tesoros.

-No esta feliz de que sus papis estén juntos- se giro quedando encima del moreno, quien le ayudaba con las penetraciones. Llegaron juntos al clímax. Cayendo el rubio sobre su esposo… en un abrazo que demostraba cuanto se amaban. Kurogane no dejo dormir al mago antes le pidió que se alimentara, y sin moverse de posición Fay mordió la parte de su esposo que tenia a su alcance… su pecho , mientras Kurogane le acariciaba el trasero, al sentir que el movimiento cesaba , el moreno acostó a su amor, y lo arropo.

El embarazo de Fay progresaba y su pancita se redondeaba cada vez mas, lo que encantaba al ninja que en sus ratos libre la acariciaba y besaba. Nadie creía que ese fuera el ninja más _eficaz_ del reino; pues cuando estaba con su esposo y su hijo se comportaba muy tierno. Mokona por su parte estaba feliz de que sus amigos se amaran tanto.

Fay se aprovechaba de su condición para pedirle a su ninja desde mimos o antojos extraños, hasta hacer el amor a toda hora… en lugares diferentes, con posiciones variadas; aunque su preferida era en cuatro por que así no le molestaba su pancita, claro que no solo pensaba en sexo; cuando su moreno no estaba en casa, seguía con sus investigaciones. Estaba muy cerca de encontrar… como traer de vuelta a su hermano; la manjuu le ayudaba en lo que podía… a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con esas ideas.

00000000000000000000000000000

Los meses pasaron y el gran día llego. Mokona y Kurogane corrían como locos trayendo lo que la Señora Hina les pedía -ya que ella seria la partera de Fay-, los gritos de este no ayudaban a los mencionados a concentrarse.

-¡Kurogane ven aquí!

-Ya… voy… amor-decía el moreno muy nervioso.

-¡Duele, duele mucho! ¡Es tu culpa, para la otra tú serás el que se embarace!

-Desearía complacerte, hermoso pero yo no soy mago y no puedo embarazarme.

-¡Idiota!

-Vamos Fay san puje, puje - decía la Señora Hina

-Vamos Fay san puja; que ya quiero ver a mis sobrinos -_ayudaba_ Mokona muy emocionada.

-No… es tan… fácil… Mokona.

El llanto de un bebe se dejo escuchar y el ninja; tembló del susto.

-Es un varoncito… pero… -mencionaba la partera.

-¡¿Algo le pasa a mi bebé? -intentaba decir el mago, pero un dolor lo distrajo…, en ese momento otra cabecita apareció.

-¡Otro! ¡Es otro bebé! -decía la Señora Hina- es una niña.

Los padres no daban crédito, a lo que oían ¡tenían dos bebés! Fay lloraba de alegría y Kurogane lo besaba agradecido. Sus niños eran hermosos… ambos de pelo negro y ojos azules -como su papi antes-. Mokona salió con la Señora Hina, para preparar los biberones de los mellizos, pues estos lloraban por hambre. Fay por su condición de vampiro no podía alimentarlos.

-Cariño ¿estas bien?

-Si, es que yo quería amamantarlos pero, pero…-susurraba el rubio.

-… No es tu culpa… en todo caso… es mía.

-No digas eso Kuropapi, si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí… ni nuestros hijos.

En eso la pequeña manjuu entraba.

-Mira ya llego la bola de arroz, te ayudo con la niña; yo la alimento.

-Si Kuro wan wan.

00000000000000000000

Sakura y Syaoran -así nombraron a los niños, en honor a sus amigos-, crecían a pasos agigantados, sus padres y su _tía_ estaban muy orgullosos de ellos. Cumplirían un año en unos días.

0000000000000000000000

Fay no salía de su estudio, tratando de dar con la respuesta. Su infructuosa búsqueda de respuestas para ayudar a su hermano; lo absorbía cada vez mas.

Dos días después del cumpleaños de los mellizos, lo que tanto temía Mokona… sucedió.

Fay la llamo al estudio y le pidió que lo comunicara con Yuuko.

-¿Para que quieres hablar con ella? tu no necesitas nada, tienes a Kuro wan, Sakura y a Syaoran ¿que te puede faltar?-intentaba la pequeña convencer a su amigo, quien hacia caso omiso a las suplicas.

-Por favor Mokona, comunícame con Yuuko… ya he tomado mi decisión.

-No quiero –se negaba la Manjuu girándose y dando la espalda.

-Pensé que éramos amigos ¿por que no me haces ese favor?

-Por que… también soy amiga de Kurogane.

-Hazlo por favor-insistía el rubio.

-Esta bien, como dice Yuuko… todo en esta vida es inevitable -la manjuu llamo a la Bruja Dimensional.

-Hola Mokona ¿como estas? hace mucho que no llamabas.

-Es por mí; que Moko-chan te ha llamado-le contesto el rubio, a la bruja.

-Hola mago ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero pedirte un deseo.

-Pídelo… pero sabes que tendrá un precio.

-Lo se, mi deseo es ir a la tierra donde están los cuerpos de mi hermano y de Ashura, a donde los escondió Fei Reed.*

-… esto te costara mucho ¡¿con que me pagaras?

-Con… mi longevidad.

-Envejecerás como cualquier mortal, ¿estas dispuesto a hacerlo? -al ver la actitud decidida de Fay, la bruja no dudo- ¿cuando quieres partir?

-Mañana mismo.

-Tu esposo y tus hijos ¿los dejaras?- preguntaba intrigada Yuuko.

-Ellos no me necesitan.

-¿Tanto _amas_ a esas dos personas a las que vas a ver? –era una pregunta cruel, por decirlo de alguna manera pues la bruja estaba consiente de la _otra_ presencia en la habitación.

-Si -afirmo decidido el ex mago.

-Es tu decisión mago… -concluyo Yuuko- Mokona te transportara a Dagonest **-la bruja desapareció y Mokona se giro para mirar a Fay.

-Mañana, te llevare… Yue.

-Hace mucho… que no me llamaban así.

-Ese es tu verdadero nombre… no.

-Si - dijo el rubio cabizbajo- ¿iras conmigo?

-No. Solo te llevare y regresare aquí… no pienso abandonar a Kurogane… ni a los niños.

-Se que estas molesta… pero prometo regresar y ¡estaremos juntos de nuevo! mi hermano estará con nosotros y conocerá a mi familia -Yue trataba de convencer a su amiga.

-Y ¿piensas _traer_ a Ashura también?-dijo el ninja desde la puerta; nadie se había percatado de su presencia… a excepción de Yuuko.

-Kurogane, no sabia que estabas aquí, ¿que escuchaste? –pregunto asombrado Yue.

-Supongo que todo… nos piensas dejar para perseguir… una quimera.

-Esto es real lo se, se como regresar a mi hermano y pensé que tu estaría feliz por mi… ahora me doy cuenta que eres un egoísta- el ninja perdió la paciencia.

-¡¿Yo soy el egoísta? ¡Cuando eres tu el que nos deja!, dime que lo haces solo por tu hermano dímelo y lo entenderé -el moreno tenia una leve esperanza.

-… No puedo mentirte, Ashura me ayudo mucho y le debo tanto; me saco del infierno y me dio una vida…

-Y te quiso matar -completo Kurogane.

-¡Tú no entiendes!

-Yue yo intuía que Ashura fue el _primer_ hombre en tu vida… pero eso no me importo pues te amo y pensé… que tu me amabas a mi, por eso te pregunto… ¿aun lo amas?

-…

-Esa es tu respuesta… entonces yo ya no tengo nada que decir, tus mentiras terminan con tu partida… suerte Yue, y por la sangre no te preocupes… te daré provisiones.

-Espera Kuro…

-Mokona, saldré esta misma noche, solo me despediré de mis bebés, el rubio se fue hacia el cuarto de sus hijo que estaban dormidos los beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Adiós mis Ángeles, cuiden mucho a Kuropapi, sean buenos y obedientes, prometo regresar pronto… los amo tanto…

Salió del cuarto; intentando no llorar. Llego con Mokona quien lo absorbió de inmediato, Mientras, Kurogane los veía partir desde su habitación… Era un ninja, uno de los mejores… y ese rubio había jugado con él, como si fuese un niño. Su orgullo amor propio estaba heridos y su corazón… roto. Era la primera vez desde que murieron sus padres, que… lloro. Una noche y era el luto que se merecía Fay, no lo culpaba después de todo lo conoció… mintiendo…

0000000000000000000

Mientras nuestros viajeros llegaban a Dagonest, un lugar desierto con unos pocos árboles secos. En la lejanía se podía ver una montaña, en donde se distinguía un castillo casi en ruinas. La manjuu se giro a ver a Yue.

-En ese castillo están las personas que buscas; quedan unos cuantos guardias, los vencerás rápido ahora que su señor esta muerto. Tú hermano… y Ashura están en unos contenedores como en el que tenían a Syaoran Kun.

Abrió la boca y saco una bolsa de cuero con algo dentro- esto lo manda Kurogane, será mejor que los congeles…. para que te sirva por mucho tiempo. Ahora me despido regreso con mi familia que seas feliz Yue.

-¡Espera Mokona!... no quiero que nos despidamos enojados, prométeme que cuidaras a mis hijos y a Kurogane por favor… hasta que yo regrese-imploraba el rubio que ya botaba lágrimas y la respuesta que le dio Mokona no mejoro la situación.

-No estoy enojada solo… triste… ¿Estas muy seguro de regresar? -decía enigmática la pequeña, quien sin esperar respuesta del vampiro… desapareció en una bola de luz.

-Claro que regresare –dijo al viento- solo tengo una tarea que cumplir antes de hacerlo.

Tomo el camino que iba hacia el castillo, como dijo la manjuu venció rápido a los guardias que al no tener amo -Fei reed- se quedaron a servirle a él, le ayudaron con los contenedores de sus hermano y el rey.

El método que descubrió para despertarlos, consistía en un ritual de runas antiquísimas, tanto como el mismo tiempo. El primero en despertar fue Ashura y con su ayuda; despertaron a su hermano.

000000000000000000000000

La sangre que le dio Kurogane se acabo y Yue estaba desesperado. Afortunadamente Ashura, lo regreso a su forma original…, su magia no regreso del todo, pues aunque tenia su único ojo nuevamente azul le faltaba el otro, lo bueno de la nueva situación es que ya no necesitaba la sangre del ninja.

0000000000000000000000000

El pequeño Fay con su curiosidad de niño, preguntaba todo y se admiraba de que su hermano Yue supiera muchas cosas. Cuando Yue no sabía la respuesta… Ashura contestaba por él. Eran felices a su manera; Ashura le insistía al rubio mayor, para que tuvieran una relación… mas intima; pero el mencionado; le daba largas hasta que se desespero y le contó acerca de su vida en el Japón antiguo… A donde pensaba regresar.

-Pero dime ¿como vas a regresar? mi magia no es tan fuerte para hacerlo y tu amiga se fue -le aclaraba el rey, a lo que el rubio no reacciono muy bien.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo, que no puedes regresarme?

-Si eso mismo.

-¡No! ¡No puedes ser! -cayo de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con las manos - yo contaba con tu poder… para regresar a mi hogar.

-¿No te quedarías conmigo? ¿Acaso ya no me amas? -preguntaba desilusionado el pelinegro.

-En este momento… eso no importa, ya no podré volver.

-En ese caso será mejor que te acostumbres a vivir aquí, si te parece nos casaremos y criaremos a Fay como nuestro hijo.

Ashura hacia planes para ellos mientras el rubio dejaba caer silenciosas lagrimas, en realidad; no pensó en la consecuencias de sus actos y ahora lo veía todo claro, no podría regresar con su… familia.

-Déjame solo… necesito pensar-en eso entraba el pequeño Fay.

-Yue ¡¿que tienes hermanito? ¿Te duele algo? ya estoy aquí ya no llores- el niño intentaba calmarlo, abrazándolo.

-Gracias Fay –trato de sonreír el rubio mayor- ya me siento mejor

00000000000000000000000

Para Yue, los días duraban una eternidad, el anhelo de ver a su familia, ahora entendía lo que Mokona le pregunto … ¿estas seguro de regresar?... Si se hubiera detenido a pensar un poco, no estaría en esta situación. Amaba a su hermano pero el vació que dejaban sus hijos y su… You-Ou no lo llenaba nadie, se pasaba todo el tiempo llorando y añorando las caricias, los besos y el cuerpo de su moreno sobre él; lo había perdido por que en el remoto caso de que pudiera regresar… tendría que ganarse de nuevo el amor y la confianza del ninja. Por otra parte, Ashura intentaba suplir esa ausencia… sin conseguirlo.

El tiempo pasaba y el se preguntaba como se encontrarían sus pequeños y su esposo el dolor lo hacia perder el sentido del tiempo, se daba cuenta por que su hermano crecía, llegando a ser un hermoso joven de 14 años tan parecido a el.

000000000000000000000000

Una tarde Fay charlaba con los guardias y sus familias, le agradecían el haberlos salvado de un derrumbe; escuchando la conversación Yue se acerco y le pregunto al menor; si lo había hecho con magia y la respuesta fue afirmativa. En ese momento una luz de esperanza brillo en el corazón de Yue… Tal vez con su magia combinada; podrían llamar a la Bruja dimensional, sin detenerse a pensar mucho lo llevaron a cabo… y lo lograron ya que… apareció la Mokona negra.

-¿Ustedes son los que llamaron a la Bruja Dimensional, para pedir ayuda?

-Soy Yue, Moko chan ¿no te acuerda de mí?

-Ah si, ya te recuerdo y este es tu hermano ¿verdad? ¿Pedirás un deseo?

-Si queremos ir al Japón antiguo, con You-Ou-afirmaba Yue muy entusiasmado de volver a ver a su familia.

-Eso es difícil lo consultare con mi… amo -la manjuu negra llamo a Watanuki y este pareció con una sonrisa serena- Wata, estos hombres quieren viajar a otro mundo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi mago favorito y su hermanito, ¿como están? Decía alegre Kimihiro…, una car mas seria se apareció y miro a los rubios; mientras un bebé de ojos ámbar saltaba de los brazos de su padre; hacia su papi para que lo cargara (1).

-¡Basta! Con ustedes no se puede trabajar -estallo Kimihiro, perdiendo toda elegancia- ¡Doumeki lleva a Haruka al parque!

-…

-¡Ya!

Los magos veían la escena tratando de no reírse; ya que no sabían como tomaría el _mago_ dimensional… que se rieran de él y… su familia.

-Bien… Watanuki san, ¿me concederás mi deseo?

-Esto te costara mucho ¿que ofreces?

-Yo pagare, te daré la mitad de mi magia -decía el menor de los rubios.

-¡Fay, eso es muy peligroso no lo permitiré!

-Ahora es mi turno de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi; hermanito-se giro hacia el mago- ¿aceptas el pago Watanuki san?

-Ese es el precio correcto… ¿cuando desean partir?

-De inmediato; solo nos despediremos… de algunas personas.

-Como quieran, suerte en tu regreso Mago… nos veremos pronto, Mokona los esperara –el mago se despidió.

Los dos rubios, se fueron a despedir de los guardias y de Ashura. Yue le pidió que lo perdonara y que buscara a alguien con quien compartir su vida… ahora sin la maldición; le seria más fácil, la manjuu negra los vio llegar con sendas sonrisas a ambos. Los absorbió y en un santiamén ya estaban en el Japón antiguo.

00000000000000000

Dos años habían pasado en el Japón antiguo; en un principio, el ninja se había deprimido por la partida de Yue; aun así no lo culpaba pues él había sido, quien confundió gratitud con amor. Pero You-Ou, no se dejo vencer por el dolor, pues sus hijos y Mokona los necesitaban… Quien iba a decir que la manjuu seria su sostén y amiga. Con su ayuda criaron a los niños, pero a pesar de todo a los mellizo les hacia falta la figura materna.

You Ou estaba orgulloso de sus hijos… hermosos, fuertes y bastante inteligentes. Sakura heredo la magia de _su madre_ y Syaoran el carácter. En ese tiempo de gran ayuda era su amiga Souma, y los niños se encariñaron con la kunoichi. A sus siete años; los infantes eran tranquilos y amorosos. You les hablaba de Fay, cuando preguntaban pero con el correr del tiempo… los pequeños… olvidaron. El ninja no pudo hacer nada para que ese lazo afectivo entre Yue y sus hijos… se perdiera.

0000000000000000000

Esa era el panorama que Yue recordaba. Apenas sintió el piso se levanto, vio que su hermano estaba bien y corrió hacia la casa de su esposo; su hermano iba corriendo tras él, al llegar empujaron la puerta. Dos niños salieron corriendo. Yue los vio y reconoció a sus retoños…, eran hermosos y perfectos; Mokona venia tras ellos.

-¡Esperen!

-Corre Mokona, ya llego papá -se detuvieron de golpe-no es papa… son dos extranjeros.

-¿Que dicen niños? -la manjuu se detuvo y se quedo mirando a las dos personas que estaban paradas en la puerta.

-¡Moko chan estoy aquí! ¡He regresado! como lo prometí -gritaba el mayor de los rubios, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Los conoces tía? ¿Quienes son?- preguntaba Syaoran, su hermana miraba sin hablar, el niño al ver que sus preguntas no eran respondidas, perdió el interés- no es interesante. Sakura vámonos.

Cuando estaban por irse Yue los detuvo, tomando el brazo de Syoaran.

-Espera… -sus ojos brillaban al ver la figuras amadas de los niños- están tan grandes y son... tan hermosos.

-¡Yo no soy hermoso!- decía el pequeño Syaoran con un pucherito- déjame, quiero seguir jugando –aseguraba, intentando soltarse del agarre del rubio, quien lo detenía sin lastimarlo.

-Antes de irte... ¿puedo darte un beso?... También a ti Sakura- el niño alzo los hombros, pero antes de que Yue se acercara para abrazarlo; su hermana lo halo.

-No debes hablar con extraños –dijo seria- papá siempre lo dice – continuaba la niña, poniendo a su hermano detrás de ella… protegiéndolo. Ese gesto le provoco sentimientos encontrados a Yue le dolió el rechazo…pero lo hiso sentir orgulloso la valentía de la niña al proteger a su hermano.

-…Yo no soy un extraño soy….-la manjuu lo detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Yue… ahora no… -y luego se dirigió a los pequeños- niños entren a la casa; yo atenderé a las visitas- los niños entraron, obedeciendo a la que llamaban tía y se fueron de nuevo al patio trasero a jugar en el estanque.

-¿Por que no me dejaste decirles quien soy? –preguntaba Yue.

-Espera a que llegue Kurogane, no tardara solo acompaño a Souma al castillo… Entren lo esperaremos.

000000000000000000000000

Yue le contó, todo lo que había hecho en esos años en Dagonest. Mokona a su vez le contó lo que paso con su familia en ese tiempo, pero una duda que carcomía a la pequeña se dejo escuchar.

-Dime Yue ¿cuando vendrá Ashura?

-Nunca -la respuesta fue terminante, por parte del rubio- ¿por que vendría?-el rubio contesto a la defensiva y mokona respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Como dices que vivías con él?

-Mi hermano y yo-hizo énfasis el rubio- vivíamos con él; en el castillo… pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenia algo con Ashura.

-Pues como le insinuaste a Kurogane… por eso la duda, ¡¿no pretendes regresar y aparentar que te fuiste a la vuelta y que te reciban con los brazos abiertos? Los niños no te conocen… ya no eres parte de su vida -decía la bolita blanca enojada, en ese momento no le interesaba herir los sentimiento de Yue; aun no perdonaba, que el rubio lastimara a Kurogane. Esa actitud hizo intervenir al joven Fay.

-Mokona san, mi hermano Yurui, me hablo de su usted… ¡mas nunca me dijo que era tan grosera! y le agradecería que no le hable…-el mayor lo detuvo.

-Esta bien Fay, ella tiene razón, no es posible que la situación no haya cambiado desde que me fui, y veo que lo hizo… para mejorar. Se que tendré que luchar para recuperar mi lugar en esta familia, y lo hare con todas mis fuerzas… a ti; Moko chan… te estaré eternamente agradecido por estar con ellos, todas esas veces en que pensaba en mis seres queridos el único consuelo que tenia era…, que tu estabas aquí. Por eso, te te daré una explicación de mi comportamiento - decía ya más calmado Yue.

-No creo que me debas dar una explicación Yue, si he estado con ellos todo este tiempo es por mi amistad con Kuropon y el amor que les tengo a esos diablillos, no lo hice para que me lo agradecieras.

-Lo se Mokona, aun así te confesare que esa noche que me fui… ,a sido la mas triste de mi vida y que si lo hice fue por traer a mi hermano de vuelta… y si también por Ashura, pero no por las razones que le hice creer a Kurogane, a ese Rey solo me unía la gratitud y nada mas…, pero si le decía a mi moreno… se que hubiera insistido en acompañarme llevando a los niños y lo que menos quería era arriesgar a mis amores. Ese lugar era un desierto nada agradable para vivir y menos paro dos bebés, y por si fuera poco no sabia que encontraría a llegar allá -el rubio suspiro- por esa razón les hice creer que amaba a Ashura. No te niego el rey intento algo conmigo… pero eso era imposible por que… ame, amo y amare a mi ninja por siempre.

La bolita blanca, se quedo asombrada por las palabras de Yue, ¡¿de verdad hizo todo eso para proteger a los pelinegros? Y ella juzgándolo tan severamente, se sintió culpable pero la verdad es que su intención solo había sido el poner al tanto a Yue de los cambios; que ellos habían sufrido… sobre todo el ninja.

-Lo siento Yue, me porte mal contigo… no era mi intención juzgarte, y Fay también lo siento; espero que me conozcas mejor para que mejores tu imagen sobre mi.

-No tiene que disculparse Moko-chan.

-Mokona y… ¿Kuropon? -preguntaba Yue con ilusión en los ojos- ¿Dónde esta?

-En una misión con Souma, ya debería de haber regresado, los niños ya los extrañan - el rubio se quedo pensando un rato y poco tiempo después pregunto con algo de timidez.

-Mokona esa mujer, ¿esta…. muy unida a Kurogane? -con un dejo de celos en su voz.

-Si ha sido muy cercana y a los pequeños desde que te fuiste -la manjuu, al ver el rostro acongojado de su amigo, continuo-ella a sido su mejor amiga, y a veces le ayuda con Sakura y Syaoran, cuando los niños preguntan algo que no sabe contestar, sabes que el gran Kuro no es muy bueno en eso de explicar los sentimientos-decía alegre Mokona.

-Y el ¿no me a olvidado? ¿Aun me guarda rencor? ¿Sale con alguien?

-Calma hermanito, no dejas que conteste Moko-chan –decía Fay sonriendo.

-Lo siento… son los nervios, tengo tanto miedo de la reacción de You Ou.

-Calma Yue, Kuropon, no es tan malo, además numero uno: como podría olvidarte si sus hijos se lo recuerdan con esos ojitos azules y su rostro; numero dos: el no te guarda rencor, dice que …como hacerlo si tu le diste el mejor obsequio de su vida, ser padre…, numero tres: no sale con nadie… al menos que yo sepa ¡arriba ese animo Yue!

-Gracias Mokona me has devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

Así entre charlas y anécdotas de los pequeños -que la manjuu le contaba a Yue-, quien quería saber todo de sus bebés -como les seguía llamando-; pasaron un rato. Cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría, al girar vieron de pie -tan imponente como siempre- a Kurogane quien al llegar -si se sorprendió de las visitas- no lo demostró. Yue sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho; por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando, en ese momento… alegría, incertidumbre, miedo, vergüenza y otras mas que tenían al rubio mayor al borde del colapso. Su hermano se dio cuenta de la situación y tomo su mano apretándola un poco -en señal de apoyo- era lo único que podía hacer por Yue en ese momento. El moreno los vio; saludo con una reverencia, ignorándolos después.

-Bola de arroz y mis hijos ¿Dónde están?

Los niños al escuchar a su padre entraron corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos. Kurogane los recibió gustoso; dando vueltas con ellos, se fue a sentar a donde estaban los mayores con sus hijos en las piernas -los que no se le querían despegar-, por que lo habían extrañado en su ausencia. Tratando de contarle todas las cosas que habían aprendido en ese tiempo, mas como hablaban al mismo tiempo -por la emoción- no se les entendía gran cosa. El ninja le pidió que esperaran un poco ya que tenían visitas, los niños obedecieron de inmediato; el gran amor que le tenían a su padre… solo era igualado por el respeto que le profesaban. Yue desde su sitio miraba esta escena que se le antojaba hermosa, deprimiéndose al darse cuenta que esa familia… había sobrevivido sin él. Con el firme propósito de no separarse de ellos, nunca hasta que la muerte lo encontrara; se armo de valor para dirigirse al moreno.

-A pasado tiempo You, y he regresado… se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo… pero quisiera que me permitieras estar con los niños… bueno con ustedes.

El moreno lo miro; había extrañado a ese mago loco… tal vez ya no sintiera el mismo amor que antes, lo que era seguro es que el agradecimiento por sus hijos no había cambiado.

Fay al ver que no reaccionaba _su cuñado_ y temiendo una negativa intervino, se postro en posición de respeto y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento You Ou sama, es mi culpa que Yue se fuera, se que no puedo devolverle esos años que perdieron uno… lejos del otro, ni borrar su dolor… pero si usted considera algo útil mi vida… tómela; pero permita que mi hermanito se quedo con ustedes, no quiero ver de nuevo esa mirada sin vida; la que tenia sin estar con ustedes. Por favor You Ou Sama-imploraba el joven rubio. Kurogane lo veía preguntándose, que debía hacer, la verdad es que Yue era _la madre_ de los mellizos y tenia derecho de estar con ellos. Esos dos pequeños estaban conscientes de la existencia de Yue, aun así no parecían muy interesados en el asunto… lo sentía por el rubio… le costaría trabajo acercarse a ellos, en fin a ver que pasaba, se dijo You… se dirigió a los niños y les dijo.

-Sakura, Syaoran, ¿saben quien es él?-señalo al rubio mayor, los niño giraron con dirección a los extranjeros -como ellos los veían- y asintieron.

- Si oto-san sabemos que el es oto-chan- Yue al oír como lo llamaban los pequeños pelinegros… casi se le salen las lágrimas, el moreno noto esto.

-Eso eres ¿no?- el rubio asintió con una leve sonrisa- puedes quedarte; hay un cuarto al fondo -lo mande a construir para las visitas-, supongo que servirá para los dos, Fay eres bienvenido a mi casa, eres valiente chico pero no me interesa quitarte la vida, no podría matar al único tío de mis hijos- termino el moreno, lo que hizo sumamente feliz al rubio mas joven-en cuanto a ti Yue, eres y seguirás siendo parte de la vida de estos pequeños ninjas- los niños sonrieron orgullosos de que su papa dijera eso-lo que te aclaro es que… solo serás padre ya no esposo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?- a Yue se le rompió el corazón en ese momento, era posible lo que escuchaba, su moreno ya no sentía nada por el… ¡no! Se dijo; no se dejaría vencer añoraba a su ninja y lo tendría a como diera lugar, soportaría todo con tal de estar de nuevo con su amor.

0000000000000000000000000

Los rubios se instalaron en el cuarto que les indico Kurogane , ambos estaban felices uno por recuperar a su familia y otro por entrar en ella, los niños se acostumbraron rápido a su presencia y les agradaba su tío Fay, quien les enseñaba como usar la magia y jugaba con ellos. Su papa los cuidaba mucho… haciendo, sus comida preferidas y los postres que le encantaban a Syaoran, a pesar de eso; la que no era muy efusiva y se mantenía alejada era Sakura, muchas veces Yue sentía que trataba con una versión miniatura de Kurogane, esto lo llevaba a intentar por todo los medios; que la pequeña lo dejara acercarse. Aprovechando que su moreno estaba en el palacio -por que cuando el estaba, la niña no se le despegaba-; tanto era su anhelo que forzó las cosas.

Sakura llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo que su hermano, y solo lo alisaba como el niño, Yue quiso ayudar intentando peinar a su nena; con uno lasitos que consiguió en el pueblo, seguía a la niña por todas partes intentando que se dejara peinar; cuando Sakura estallo.

-¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! esperare a Souma para que me arregle –eso fue un golpe bajo al rubio y molesto dijo.

-Ella no es tu madre, yo lo soy-en ese momento su mayor duda salió a flote-¿la quieres mas que a mi? -Syaoran, Mokona y Fay veían la escena sin intervenir, el rubio ya lloraba y la niña igual a su padre, ni se inmutaba y orgullosa contesto.

-Si, la quiero mucho; como ella a nosotros.

El rubio lloro mas fuerte, Mokona y Fay se acercaron a consolarlo, mientras Syaoran se acercaba a su hermanita.

-Oto-san nos dijo que nos portáramos bien, no le va a gustar esto.

-¿Me acusaras? -dijo la niña muy seria- no lo hagas, tu también piensas igual, el no nos quiere- señalaba a Yue que los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos- si nos quisiera no nos hubiera dejado tanto tiempo -El niño ya no le dijo nada, Yue al escuchar a su niña diciendo eso, corrió a abrazarla junto con su hermanito.

-¡Mi niños, mis ángeles yo los amo con toda mi alma! por ustedes daría mi vida, nunca por muy lejos que haya estado, los deje de amar. Perdónenme, nunca mas me

Alejare de ustedes -las palabras salían del fondo de su corazón, nunca como en ese momento, le peso tanto su decisión de alejarse de su familia. Aunque lo hubiera hecho con una buena intención. Sin embargo; todo quedo recompensado cuando sintió que su abrazo era correspondido por los dos niños.

Desde ese día, las cosa en esa casa mejoraron, Sakura dejaba que su papi la vistiera y peinara, lo que era genial para el rubio mayor y Syaoran aprendía a cocinar con él. El pelinegro mayor, veía con buenos ojos la relación de su familia. La verdad es que el aprovechaba que Yue cuidaba a los niños por las noches, para ir al pueblo a _distraerse_ un poco, esto no pasaba desapercibido para Yue, quien esperaba al ninja después de sus escapadas, con el baño listo.

Cuando esperaba al ninja. Yue no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le molestaba que su moreno, estuviera compartiendo la cama con alguien mas ¿por que hacerlo? ¿Para que buscar otro cuerpo que lo satisficiera? si podía tomar el suyo… que estaba dispuesto a tomar el lugar de amante… sin pedir nada a cambio, por lo que tomo una determinación… de esa noche no pasaba, se arriesgaría con el ninja. En eso estaba cuando vio que llegaba Kurogane, el rubio se acerco.

-Ya esta listo el baño -el moreno asintió en silencio y se metió a bañar; en lo que Yue, arreglaba la cama.

Al salir Kurogane se topo con una sorpresa, en su cama estaba Yue desnudo esperándolo, llamándolo sugerentemente.

-Ven-el rubio se tendió cuan largo era separando las piernas –te necesito You… - el ninja estaba indeciso, el mago siguió con su plan- se que es atrevido de mi parte… el ofrecerme así, pero quiero que me tomes, extraño tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tu olor, el tenerte dentro de mi, por favor Kurorin, que buscas fuera que no tengas en casa.

-Alguien que se abra de piernas para mi-contesto sarcástico el ninja, el rubio no se ofendió... o fingió muy bien.

-Yo puedo hacer eso.

-Tú buscas lo que ya no puedo darte, mi amor ya no es tuyo y lo que menos quiero es crearte falsas ilusiones.

-No lo harás, seré tu amante seré lo que quieras… no te pedirá nada a cambio.

-¿Estas seguro de conformarte con solo sexo? sin sentimientos de mi parte-el rubio asintió, y el moreno al ver esto se molesto, así estaban las cosas, bien pues que mas daba, se abalanzo sobre el frágil cuerpo que se le ofrecía, para marcarlo poco a poco con besos y mordidas que no tenían nada que ver con las que recordaba Yue, aun así… las disfrutaba por que eran de su Kurorin, el pelinegro gozaba probando la piel pálida y dejando su marca en ella… como el paso de un huracán. Detuvo en su avance para apreciar su _obra_, las marcas en el grácil cuello, uno de los pezones sangrando, la huella de sus dedos como tatuajes a lo largo de las piernas, los brazos y el pecho del rubio que respiraba entrecortadamente por la pasión, con ojos llorosos… pero sin emitir sonido alguno de queja, esto encendió mas a Kurogane -si eso era posible-, y sin preámbulo ni preparación se hundió en ese cuerpo que lo llamaba a la locura. El rubio, esta vez si lanzo un grito que enseguida trato de acallar, para no despertar a nadie, sentía mucho dolor… mas el ninja no se detuvo y empezó a embestirlo con rapidez.

-Yue eres delicioso -gemía el pelinegro- vamos, vamos, muévete putita-la ultima frase destrozo a Yue, pues el esperaba que con esa entrega… su moreno le daría una oportunidad, y la realidad le cayo encima. You Ou lo veía como un cualquiera, el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con el emocional y comenzó a llorar, el ninja terminaba en ese momento masturbando al rubio para que llegara también; lo que… no logro; molesto se salió de Yue sin miramientos y le reclamo.

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa? ¡Vienes a ofrecerte y luego terminas llorando! ¡Quien te entiende!

El rubio lo miro con tristeza.

-Es que he comprobado… que de verdad ya no me quieres.

-…Te lo dije, ya no eres mi esposo, para mi en este momento solo eres un cuerpo mas -el moreno se levanto de la cama para limpiarse-Ahora vete, quiero dormir- Yue se levanto con dificultad, tomando su ropa… pero se tapo solo con una bata y cojeando salió del cuarto de You, iba por el pasillo hacia la habitación que compartía con Fay, pero no aguanto mas y cayo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, tapándose la boca para que nadie oyera.

En la habitación, Kurogane, se acomodaba para dormir pero al retirar las mantas noto una mancha de sangre, el ninja se asusto y se preguntaba ¿tanto había lastimado a Yue, y este por que no dijo nada?, se sintió el ser mas despreciable de la tierra, salió corriendo para disculparse con el rubio a quien encontró en el pasillo en lamentable estado, lo abrazo y lo levanto en brazos para regresar a la habitación. Ahí quería dejar recostado a Yue, mas este no se despegaba de el, lo abrazaba y lloraba, el ninja se acomodo con su preciada carga en la cama y lo acaricio hasta que ya solo oía hipidos; alzo a Yue de la barbilla y beso sus labios con delicadeza.

-Perdóname mi ángel, quería desquitarme por todo el dolor que pase y no medí las consecuencias.

-¿Ya no me amas?

-Por eso… por que aun te amo, quería mentirme a mi mismo, lastimándote así me demostraba que ya no me importabas, pero no pude… si tu sufres yo lo hago contigo y aun así no puedo evitar que la furia se apoderara de mi, al pensar que otro ha disfrutado tu cuerpo, que a mi solo te atan nuestros hijos, que no me amas, que cuando estas conmigo piensas en… en Ashura.

-Shh -Yue puso un dedo en los labios del ninja evitando que siguiera hablando-esto es mi culpa por no aclararte antes… no hay nadie mas solo tu… soy y he sido tuyo… Ashura jamás me ha tocado, tú fuiste y serás siempre mi dueño… el único.

-¡¿Solo yo? Pero pensé que el primer hombre en tu vida había sido él.

-No Kuropapi, si no te lo dije antes… fue por que me dio pena que supieras que a mi edad… seguía virgen- el rubio se sonrojo-nunca antes que contigo; sentí el deseo de entregarme… no a un hombre.

El ninja no salía de su sorpresa y apretó mas a Yue contra su pecho, entre mimos y caricias se quedaron dormidos.

000000000000000000000000000

Con la reconciliación de los padres, todo fue de bien a mejor. Kurogane, cuando no estaba en casa extrañaba a su familia, pero sabia que ellos lo esperaban con alegría, con su rubio las cosas iban muy bien, regresaron a ser un matrimonio en toda regla con sus consabidas noches de amor, sus retoños adoraban a su padre y a su tío. Mokona seguía igual de hiperactiva -lo que ambos padres agradecían- por que era la única que les aguantaba el paso a los mellizos, y ahora mas… ya que seria otra personita que llegaría a su familia, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. Así es, el mago esperaba a su tercer vástago y desde que le había dado la noticia a su moreno, no lo dejaba hacer gran cosa , muchas veces Yue se sintió tentado a mandar muy lejos a You, estaba esperando un bebe no estaba enfermo, claro que sus quejas nunca eran escuchadas por que, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno, Fay y Syaoran le _ayudaban_ a cocinar -ellos hacían casi todo-, Sakura lo seguía a todas partes para ver que no se fatigara , la verdad es que este gesto de su inexpresiva hija… lo adoraba, su ninja -cuando estaba en casa- no lo dejaba pararse de la cama y no por las razones que Yue _desearía_ ¡no! Kuro-wan wan, solo quería que descansara, y esto es lo que despertaba el mal genio del rubio mayor, que se calmaba hasta que se desquitaba con su moreno; por supuesto el ninja no se defendía… por no molestar al mago hormonal.

Pero esas cosas que parecería pequeñas para otras personas, para Yue eran su mayor alegría, el tener a todas las personas que amaba junto a él y felices, era su mayor logro, ya no tenia miedo del pasado, ni de esconder su verdadera forma de ser, las mentiras acabaron hace tiempo… cuando conoció a un ninja muy serio, pero tan honorable y valiente que era capaz de ser escudo y protección de su familia… quienes eran los afortunados; de conocer el corazón cálido del Gran Kuro.

…Si para Yue, Kurogane era principio y fin…

Fin

Del universo de Prioridad.

Agradeciendo a: Vegen Isennawa –mas botana para ti jejeje-,Natheril, MikoChanXxX, y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Me voy por un par de semanas y no quiero dejar inconcluso nada; así que nuevamente mil gracias por leer mis locuras… amenazo con regresar.


End file.
